in love but no loved
by twasalovelyday
Summary: wally confronts nightwing about artemis and figures out that hes been inlove with her since the begining.
1. the confrentation

Dick heard him before he saw wally. It was a sound that once comforted him but the steps were angry and hostile. It was a day after mount justice was blown up but he knew better Wally was worried about artemis, he was too. Artemis and kaldur had the weight and fate of the entire world on their shoulders if this mission failed who knew how long the human race would last under the reaches control.

Wally was shaking with anger when he walked through the door, he'd be mad too if his best friend sent the girl he loved on a possibly deadly mission, oh wait he knew the pain because _he _ loved artemis he understood how it felt to be terrified for her safety.

"What happened" Wally snarled, his face contorted a bit and nightwing sighed

"It was necessary" he said as he set down the cup on the table.

"It better of been spill"

"aqua lad needed to find away to help us rescue lagoon boy, he'd all ready inserted the micro scopic tag into lagoon boys blood stream, and used the raid on the cave to pass on necessary information a flash drive with among other things tracking software that can track down lagoon boy" he was trying to explain it but wally just wasn't having it.

"like that's all he did"

"wally he had to make it look good"

"he took three more hostages!" "and we'll rescue them when we rescue lagoon boy"

That only made him madder he grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to him so he could see the anger and worrie fighting in his eyes "dick he blew up the cave! You guys almost died"

"No, that's all on the flash drive too, he gave us enough time to get out. But we got stuck in the debris field. He had to blow it up to secure his spot with the light"

"that's what "killing" artemis was suppose to do!" his heart sped up at her name and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat . "I guess it didn't convince them" " you guess he blew up the cave!"

"the cave was just, was just a place look im sorry that you lost your souvenirs-"

"are you serios!" wallu pushed him down into the chair behind him before continuing " i don't care about the souvenirs, im worried about artemis's safety. But you wouldn't understand would you! You were the one who sent her on that death mission" wally spat. Before wally could blink nightwing had jumped to his feet

"I don't understand! Do you know how worried I am about her! I don't think you can even rap your head around how much it killed me to send her on that mission wally. I haven't got any sleep because I cant help but worry. Im the one who has that burden over my head, im the one whod have to live with the guilt if anything was to happen to her" he was screaming tears were streaming down his face.

the look on wallys face was one of surprise his voice was tender as he spoke but still enraged "you're in love with her, aren't you?!"

Night wing stood rigid eyes closed as he flashed back to the first time he met her, he was thirteen and the only one who believed in her. He then was transported to her first day and Gotham academy she was awkward and didn't really look like she belonged in the school uniform but like always she looked beautiful. 'we'll laugh about this someday' rang out in his head he could remember the picture perfectly eyes wide in surprise her hair in her signature ponytail…

He didn't know how long he stood there before looking up at his best friend . His throat was dry and voice raspy as he replied " yes" wallys eyes darkened warning him to stop there but he didn't " you don't understand, I loved her before you did, automatically when she joined the team, remember I defended her when you doubted her. But I never went after her because I realized that you liked her so I backed off, I knew that she was happy with her and I thought ' well id rather be happy with you then missrable with me" at this point dick was crying hed never told anyone this no one knew he harbored feelings for the archer all these years " so I backed off I, dated other girls even but it never worked because i..i didn't like them as much as I did artemis. It became easier to deal with after you guys quit but.. when aqua lad called and said he needed help with the mission I called her I knew she was the best choice for the roll of an assassin. You would think after five years I wouldn't lover anymore. But I did im sorry wally…" I looked up at him, looked him in the eyes

" why didn't you tell me, im supposed to be your best friend" he whispered

" because she was happy and I would never risk that" it was the truth he loved her enough to leave her be. Friendship was enough but it still killed him inside.


	2. didnt he remember?

Nightwing pov

Nightwing stood rigid as everyone crowded around artemis . after his conversation with wally he didn't talk much. To anyone he just didn't feel welcome anymore. So he stood in the shadows looking down at the picture on his phone "we'll laugh about this someday" its been five years and he wasn't laughing.

"babe its so good to have you back" Wally said emphasizing the babe. Her laugh rang out like a church bell bouncing off the caves hollow walls. "its nice to be back, but where's nightwing" his heart jumped to his throat he contemplated coming out of his shadow but he didn't instead he did what he did best and disappeared.

Artemis pov.

She was surrounded by friends. Even chalant non responsive superboy had grabbed her into a bone crushing hug. But nightwing was no where to be seen, he wasn't even at dinner. When she asked wally his face contorted with what looked like anger and said "I don't know babe just forget about it" she was confused they were best friends but now wally was acting like he didn't even exist .what the hell happened while she was gone?

After the giant feast the team threw in her return she went searching for nightwing. She concluded that he wasn't in the den, not in his normal room, not in the gym or the showers so were was he? She began to get worried about her best friends sudden disappeared, it was normal in fact it was his thing to just vanish but she found her self worried. She didn't know were he actually lived so that was out of question and wally sure as hell wouldn't tell her. So she checked the zeta tube records

**5:46 Tuesday march 4****th**** Gotham **

He left five minutes after she arrived, why? He was there that son of a bitch why didn't he welcome her back like everyone else? Why was she crying at the fact that it seemed like he didn't care for her?

Artemis took the same zeta maybe if she wandered around shed find him…

**-nightwing pov-**

He was soaring acrossed the roof tops of gotham, trying to get a certain blonde archer out if his mind. If batman knew that he was only running on 2 hours of drugged induced sleep hed be sent back to the manor and Alfred would have his head. There was a flash below and he recognized it as a zeta tube. Who was takeing a zeta tube now it was atleast 4am? And just his luck she walks up looking up into the sky he caught a glance of a tear roll down her cheack. What was she doing here, her zeta was acrossed town? Why was she crying? He watched as her she leaned against the alley wall and slid down to sit, sobs ranking her body. He could hear whispers "why didn't he stay?" " I thought we were friends" "get traught or get dead, doesn't he remember" nightwing was shocked she missed him. Him of all people.


	3. seperate ways

**-Artemis pov-**

She collapsed right after she got out of the telephone box that held the zeta tube. She didn't know why she was so broken about this. 'For the love of Christ I've battled against my own father and was fine, but no when it comes to boy wonder I'm on my knees' she thought, it didn't make any sense though they were best friends , the only non metas on the team, they fought side by side for years. "get traught or get dead, does he not remember" she said into the empty alley way. It wasn't just the fact that he didn't stay to welcome her home, it was wallys reaction, the fact that the team said he hadn't really spoken with _anyone_ in a couple of days, it seemed like he disappeared right after she got home to avoid her.

"we'll laugh about this someday" a raspy voice said, she remembered that random freshmen that took her picture and then disappeared right after . artemis lifted her head from her knees and scaned the alley way, her eyes landing on a figure in the shadows she squinted to see "who are you?" she said her voice was scratchy from crying. The man stepped out from his place in the shadows and it was suddenly all clear. "Nightwing? Why?" it was a question she knew he didn't know the answer to.

"I was a freshman and uh.."

**-Nightwings pov-**

God this was a stupid idea, he thought to himself. Now she knows who you are batmans going to kill me. Her eyes were swirling with questions. So he took a deep breath and explained exactly what he said to wally a couple of days ago. " I was.. _am_ in love with you" he paused for a second not looking at artemis "that's why wallys mad a couple of days ago we got into a fight about the cave blowing up and it ….spiraled and he yelled at me saying I didn't understand how worried he was about you, because I didn't love you and.." he chuckled and raised his head to look at her, as always her hair was in a ponytail, her eyes were wide with confusion, he sighed and kept going " it was my turn to get mad. He didn't know that I loved you, nor did he know that I had fallen inlove frim the start but when I saw you were happy with wally I well I backed off, I wanted you to be happy. I didn't think id still be inlov with you five years later.."

**-Artemis pov-**

nightwing, her best friend since when she first joined the team.._loved her_. Did she like him back..she had broke down in an alley way just because he didn't welcome her hom.. " get traught or get dead' and she soo wasn't traught.

_Recognized kid flash 03 _

Shit. "babe what are you doing..why are you crying" wally said "oh uh I live in gotham and uh just happy..to be back" she looked around eyes scanning for nightwing but like always he had disappeared but she knew he couldn't be far. "why.. why are you here?" her voice cracked and she winced

"the team wanted me to find you and tell you that they were debriefing tomorrow at 9am" he said while looking quizzically at her she imagined that she looked like a child that got caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "oh thanks im just going to go home see you tomorrow." She couldn't stand being here any longer she had to find night wing she had to..had to what? "wait babe I thought we could go get some food and the head back to our house" she winced at our she couldn't stay there tonight not with all this guilt she had to know.. "actually wally im going to stay over at my moms house tonight its been awhile thought her and I could catch up" her excuse was solid but she felt bad lieing to him. She had to end it

" actually wally I think im going to move back in with her" she said

"babe is there something wrong, I thought you hated it there..did I do something wrong?" his voice was pleading "wally.. I got thinking while I was away.. I just don't love you that way anymore." That was true while she was on mission she realized her feelings for wally weren't what they used to be " think about it wally we built a relationship off of hate. That's not suppose to happen"

Wally looked up at her " that's right we did didn't we..god what were we thinking" he smiled and she knew it was fine. She laughed " I don't know, we weren't I guess. I mean it was fun and all but it was more of a friend ship." He smilled up at her " soo you wanna get something to eat _friend_" she chuckled and stood looking up at the sky " actually theres something I need to do.." and with that her and wally went separate ways as friends.

-So guys that's chapter three , what do you think?


	4. this is love

Artemis pov

She was running, a wild grin was on her face, she needed him all of him. Who would think that she was in love with him, that her feelings were buried under Wally? She felt giddy as she leapt across buildings trying to remember were Wayne manor was. She jumped to the ground and ran through the streets, a laugh bubbled its way out and echoed through the empty street it hit her that it was probably 4am and her knocking at his door would be a bit strange but this was important. Her feet slammed against the ground as she ran faster her muscles protested but she didn't care. This is what love felt like real love she never felt this was with Wally. She could finally see Wayne manner in the distance it may have been easier to take a cab but she wasn't thinking. Her heart hammered in her chest as she reached the door, she rang the door bell and stood there waiting patiently, in all honesty she would've waited all night on this stoop if it meant seeing him. He was the one who first welcomed her, he let her know that she wasn't her family and that meant the world to her. As minutes crept by she felt ridicules, she sat down at the step and brought her knees to her chest. Panic filled her, she couldn't stay here all night and she had no clue how to get home, 'Maybe if I called him' she thought as she reached for her phone and flipped it open the bright light lit up the space around her and she hit dial. His signature cackle started off his voice mail before "hey can't come to the phone right now, leave a message or not, stay traught"

She sighed and stood, deciding that this was a bad idea and shed come back tomorrow or catch him after their debriefing. She walked past the Wayne manors front gates and started to walk home when she remembered she didn't know which way home was, she hadn't been to her moms apartment since her and wally moved in together. So she decided to take a zeta back to the cave and stay there itll be easier anyway.

Nightwing pov

Nightwing stood alone in the gym back at the cave, watching the punching bag swing back and forth. He was an idiot for telling her all that, he thought as he sat down on the bench .

"who does that! Poor arte she must be so confused so much for keeping her happy" he muttered to no one. He walked through the empty hallways debrief was at nine and it was five might as well get a couple of hours of sleep. A couple minutes later he was laying in his room at the cave asleep dreaming of a certain blonde archer like any other night.

-artemis pov-

She walked to her bed room at the cave well dragged herself to her bedroom. She was tired but her mind wouldn't stop spinning. She lay restlessly in bed. Tossing and turning finally stopping on her side. Her last thought was of him before letting herself drown in the darkness with a smile on her face.


	5. her feelings would have to wait

-artemis-

She woke around 8:30 but after remembering last night she blushed and dived back under her blanket. She felt idiotic, like a child. She was Alice and her head was a wonderland, nightwing was the true Cheshire cat disappearing without a sound. She wished she could disappear with him but with the invasion she knew it has to wait. The invasion, the debriefing. With a groan she got up her muscles screaming to stay in bed but her mind said to get dressed. Her clock flashed 8:45 as she walked out the door bow in tow and stomped her way into the kitchen to get some coffee. After last night nightwing was the last person she expected to see sitting at the counter looking down at his coffee mug with a forlorn look on his face. Artemis made no noise as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it. They drank in silence neither one talked they just sat in awkward silence and Artemis thought she was going to explode. Until she realized that he didn't know she was in love with him too. A smile formed on her lips as she leaned against the counter.

"what's wrong boy wonder" his head snapped up and she thought she heard a bone snap . Instead of laughing though she put on a face of worry. Of course he didn't answer he just stood up and walked away.

"so Mr. detective did you figure out why Wally and I broke up last night?" the look he gave her was of confusion but she knew that he saw what happened "I'm guessing no. maybe I'd tell you if.." she didn't get a chance to finish because the rest of the team stumbled into the kitchen. Artemis sighed and sat back to watch the chaos that was unfolding

"Guys where's the milk"

"Who ate my fruit loops?"

"You did Wally"

"Zatana can you..Thanks"

"lagan you can't kiss me at the table"

She sighed at m'ganns comment she knew if Connor had heat vision he would've burned a whole right through lagoon boy. I guess that's how nightwing felt when her and wall kissed. She jumped to her feet at the thought and all but ran to hug him, she now knew how much he was hurt.

Her eyes widened as she realized she had randomly stood up from her spot at the counter and everyone was stareing at her stareing at nightwing well everyone except her.

M'ganns voice rung in her head "go talk to him arte" she looked up at the martian "ill talk to him if you talk to connor" she thought back the martian only nodded. It have to wait though it was debrief time.


	6. i wont let you fall

Artemis pov

Great a mission, to protect some scientist in Albania. and of course she's on nightwing's team with m'gann and connor. A four hour flight in utter silence its like batman hates them. The silence was killing her and she wished she had a book or something, nightwing was on his phone, super boy was staring out the window but was probably entertained. And m'gann was steering the ship. "so whos the scientist we're being sent to protect" she asked to no one really in particular

"Nicholas stein he's a biotechnologist the reach and lex Luther want him" super boy answered

"Weren't you paying attention during debrief?" m'gann asked

"Uh no I was a little side tracked I didn't get much sleep last night" she answered half heartedly

"Oh were you and Wally up all night" m'gann said with a smirk

"Ya, up all night breaking up"

"Oh?Why did you guys break up?" Connor asked.

"I got thinking while I was on mission and I realized I..didn't love him anymore"

"How did Wally take it?" m'gann asked

"After I explained myself he realized I was right and we laughed and went our separate ways"

"When did you guys do that, I was in the cave all night..With lagan"

"Around 4am in a alley in Gotham"

"But you didn't get back till 5 where did you go after" really m'gann way to ask the most uncomfortable question. Nightwing was looking at her an eyebrow rose questioning her.

"Oh I was trying to find a friend but he wasn't home so I went back to the cave" she said. And automatically regretted not lying when nightwing asked who.

'How did I get in this position?' she asked herself

"What is it question Artemis day, can we focus on the mission at hand!"

She felt bad for yelling but she didn't want anyone to think that she went to nightwing's house at 4 in the morning right after she broke up with Wally. Everyone was silent till they got to Albania, it was colder here and she wished she wore her snow gear no one else seemed to think it was cold so maybe it was just her.

"artemis get down!" the words were a little late as the dart flew into her neck and her world went black and she landed in a pair of warm arms last thing she heard before she blacked out was her own voice saying 'you're warm, please don't let me fall'

Night wing pov

He was to slow to see the dart that flew into her neck, he had yet to know if it was poison or not but getting her to safety was first priority. He didn't know who shot the dart at her but he didn't want to stick and find out who they were.

"M'gann we have to get back to the sickbay can you and Connor stay here and protect the scientist alone?" he shouted to m'gann. Her and Connor exchanged a look but still nodded he let out a sigh of relief picked up artemis and carried her back on board the bio-ship . He set her carefully down on her chair and strapped her in, before taking off her leaned down and whispered to her "I'll never let you fall without catching you"


	7. finnaly

Artemis pov

She woke up with a splitting headache, blurred vision and she had no clue what the hell was happening one minute she was on a mission the next here. She sat up and looked around the room, it was a large blue room a flying Grayson's poster was framed on the wall to her right next to the door a book shelf full of Sherlock Holmes books a dart board was next to it. She was obviously in someone's bed room but whose? She stood up warily holding on to the bed side table for balance. Looking down at herself she realized she wasn't wearing her clothes from when she passed out did m'gann change her, where was she anyway and connor? Walking to the door and opening it she found a long hallway, at the end were t grand doors which had to lead somewhere. Walking down the corridor she found bay windows it was morning or afternoon because the sun was up in the sky and the sun was burning through them. She got lost in the beauty of the seen in front of her not noticing when Bruce Wayne showed up behind her "ahem, you must be artemis" his deep voice was enough to break her trance and jump a foot in the air.

"oh um yes you're bruce wayne" for some reason this rich man intimidated her

"oh im much more than that my dear, come with me dick will be excited to see youre awake"

She had so many questions to ask, so many things running through her mind but she still followed him through the grand doors down 3 flights of stares and landed straight into a cave.. a car sat in front of them feet sticking out from them

"dick, shes awake" bruce said. Artemis looked around the cave, her eyes landed on the very last thing she thought shed see "batman.." she whispered the cart the person connected to the feet was on shot from under the car. A tall muscular boy around her age with piercing blue eyes popped out and let out a sigh of relief when he saw me "I'll just give you guys some alone time" bruce said as he walked out of the cave.

"arty youre okay, I thought It was poison" the strange boy said this as he grabbed me into a hug, he must of seen my confused look because he chuckled a said "you don't recognize me do you?" I shook my head and he reached into his pocket and pulled out something black turned around and turned back to me and It clicked " know me now arty?" he said a sly grin on his face "YOU DICK!" I screeched

"that is what they call me but" he didn't get to finish because my hand had connected with his face and the slap rang out and bounced off the cave walls.

"arty was that necessary?" he said holding his cheek, but I just glared after all this time he chooses now to reveal is identity.

"arty why are you mad, I don't understand" another slap

"why am I mad! You choose now of all times to reveal who you are!" I screamed

"I thought you got it when in the alley way, we'll laugh about this someday"

"I didn't have enough time to think it through, I was preoccupied by my best friend telling me he loved me!"

"Don't use that against me!" he yelled back. There was a creek and the door opened

"Master Grayson do you need "I didn't know who the old man was but he came in at the wrong time

"NOT NOW ALFRED" dick yelled "youre so luck im not master wayn" the man said before shutting the door

"I cant believe you!" I said "what did I do!?" he screamed

"you're..You ugh!" I screamed throwing my arms up in defeat

"what a convincing argument" he said leaning against the car a smile wide on his face.

"will you stop that you haven't won yet"

"stop what?" there was a twinkle in his eye that I didn't like

"being infuriating!"

"I think you mean devilishly handsome" his smirk *slap* "okay uncle,uncle"

"why are you do happy any way, you were all moppey yesterday what happened"

He answered that with a laugh and pulled me into a hug "you woke up arty, I thought you were dying" he whispered into my ear.

"you caught me" I said as I pulled away from his arms.

"I would never let you fall without catching you" his voice was low and I could feel the sincerity down to my toes.

My hands knew what they were doing before I did, I grabbed the mask that covered his eyes and took it off. I hadn't really thought about how much he had grown he was at least a foot taller then me and his hair was longer. I didn't notice that we were getting closer till our noses brushed and his hand went to my neck pulling me into him. His breath fanned over my face before our lips touched. His lips were warms and rough, my knees almost buckled as his arms encircled my waist bringing our bodies closer my arms went around his neck and my hands went into his hair.


	8. he finally had her heart

-nightwing-

He was happy, wonderful, nothing could wreck his mood. Artemis laugh echoed through the cave as he swung her over his shoulder her fists pounded against his back but he could hear her squeal with delight so he kept running until he was out of the cave. Of course he didn't stop long only to catch his breath and then he kept running till he reached wayne tech and got in the elevator and hit the up button.

"where are you taking me" artemis asked from her spot on his shoulder

"You'll see" he said the elevator dinged and the doors opened there was another flight of stairs left till he reached the roof so he walked slowly up them so he wouldn't jostle artemis. He opened the door leading out and the breeze ruffled his hair. He let artemis down and she looked up at him "why are we here" she asked he replied with a kiss and walked to the center of the roof

"This is why" he paused to take a breath before screaming "ARTEMIS CROCK IS FINNALY MINE!' He looked at Artemis in time to see her running at him, he caught her in his arms and lifted her up in his arms kissing her hard. She's had his heart for five long years now he finally had hers.

-artemis-

She smiled as she pulled away but she still had a question

"I still have a question" she whispered

"anything babe"

"how did get in these clothes " she asked an innocent smile on her face

"oh uh I really don't know um" he sputtered

"is boy wonder chocking up?" she smirked at his flustered ness

"You will pay for that." He said, she did get to reply because she was over his shoulder and he had his grappling hook pointed at a building

"you wouldn't"

"try me arty" and with that he had ran and jumped off the building the wind masked her screams and his signature cackle.

"IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!' she shouted as they landed on the streets , her soon to be dead boy friend set her down carefully ,kissed her and took off running. She stopped for a second to realize that this was the same alley from last night. That dick was heading toward the zeta tube. So she ran after him.

-nightwing—

Recognized nightwing 02

I'm so dead.

Recognized Artemis 06

"YOU'RE SO DEAD" his girlfriend shouted

He looked around quickly, m'gann was standing with zatana, connor,lagan , beastboy and the rest of the newbs, who were now looking at him weirdly

"HIDE ME" he shouted

"I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS OKAY TO SWING YOUR OLD GIRLFRIENDS FROM ONE BUILDING TO THE OTHER BUT I AM NOT..." artemis voice trailed off as she realized she was standing infront of the entire team

"were the hell is night wing" she snarled. He walked out from behind super boy with his hands up

"babe.."

"DON'T YOU BABE ME"

The team must have been confused by now but beast boy looked to robin and said "I owe you so much money.." m'gann was next she squealed "we can double date" "hey we coudlve double dated when I was with her..wait youre with him now?"

Artemis however wasn't having any of it there was fire in her eyes and she was so going to hurt him. He sighed "fine hit me" he said reluctantly and waited for it with his eyes. "uh arty aren't you supposed to hit me.." *slap* "never" *kick* "do" *punch* "that again"

"got im so going to have a black eye tomorrow.." he didn't have time to answer, his lips were preoccupied with hers ."I thought you were mad" "shut up".

"they have a really weird relationship" whispered robin

"no kidding, she never kissed me like that!" said wally

"I can fix that" whispered zatana before kissing wally.

"I could say this was a strange day but that wouldn't do it justice" artemis said

This so isn't the end.


	9. normal teenagers

-artemis-

She woke up on the couch in the cave, it seemed like she hadn't actually slept at her own home since she "died" and she missed her mom. She stood with a stretch and walked into the kitchen, she guessed she was the first one up since the coffee pot was empty. So she while she waited for a fresh pot she decided to clean up from last night.

~flashback~

"do we not have a mission" asked robin

"no." said red tornados mechanical voice

"I thought crime didn't sleep" whispered robin to nightwing who face palmed at this

"you've been listening to batman to much tim"

"lets have a group sleep over!" said m'gann "ill make cookies!" the group groaned but complied and followed her into the tv room.

"I get to pick the movie this time" said beast boy while running over to the tv.

"well I'm going to go change, wanna come zee" Wally said zatana only smirked and followed

Artemis looked around the room with a smile m'gann was making cookies while lagan shamelessly stuck his finger into the bowl and tasted the batter. Connor was sitting on the couch laughing with beast boy and impulse. For once everyone was content. A voice behind her snapped her out of her thoughts

"Funny how were in the middle of an invasion but if you looked at them you'd just see normal teenagers" she turned to see nightwing leaning against a wall.

"ya it's the first chance in a long time we got to just.." she trailed of once she saw wally walk through the door with a confident stride her jaw dropped once saw what he was wearing and she burst out laughing.

"babe you okay..wally what on earth are you wearing?" night wings voice trailed off as he tried to contain his laughter but failed. In a couple of seconds he too was on the ground next to artemis holding his stomach tears falling down his cheeks and gasping for air.

"zatana! Why am I in pink footy pajamas" wallys voice went two octaves higher as he yelled at the young magician.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said and much to her amusement his out burst had caused the whole team to turn and look at him.

-batman—

The series detective didn't know what to be expecting this when he walked into the cave. But this was not it. The whole team of young super heroes were on the floor cackling with laughter and in the midst of it all was the young speedster in pink bunny feet pajamas looking very embarrassed. Even his protégé he had trained to keep a straight face was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face. He had to admit a free day looked good on the young children. And even he cracked a small smile before takeing a zeta home.

~end flash back~

-Nightwing -

He walked quietly into the kitchen to find his girlfriend leaning against the counter holding a cup of coffee in her hands with a goofy smile on her face.

"morning babe' he said while rapping his harms around her and kissing her cheek

"I wish we could have more nights like last night" she said looking up at him. He smiled, last night was fun. It didn't seem like they had the entire worlds safety hanging over them, and for once he was a normal teenager with no worrys.

"ya me too"

"ever think what would've happened if we weren't super heroes" she said

"If we weren't super heroes I wouldn't have met you"

"but your parents.." she protested

"they would still be dead" he whispered

"and id probably be evil" she said

" you see good things game out of this"

Kissing her softly on the lips before getting some coffee for himself and standing next to her. Artemis looked beautiful as always her hair was in a pony tail, she had her leggings on and a white tank top. He had always wondered what her hair looked like out of its pony tail. He reached for the elastic band that held her hair but was stopped as wally stumbled in and his hand went slack and fell to his side.

"morning guys" he said yawning and walking to the fridge

"wally why are you still wearing those pajamas" he asked

"what huh? Oh c'mon I cant catch a break!" he slammed the door and sped away to his room. He could here his screeching from the kitchen. 'yeah normal teenagers..' he mused to himself


	10. gone

I'm back!

-Artemis-

"He can't be gone" she whispered

The team all sat on the snowy ground of the arctic, tears streaming down all of their faces. It was like a nightmare. Deep down she knew he was. Her pain masked the coldness nothing really mattered now. Nightwing was just as broken as she was, hands cradling his head, knees against his chest, his body rocked back and forth as he whispered "no" over and over. The one thing that made it worse was the fact that there was no body to hold on to he had just vanished into thin air.

"He's really..Dead" kaldur whispered

"NO!" Nightwing sprang out of his fetal position "he can't be, maybe the reach beamed him into their ship..Maybe" she got up and walked over to him "dick he's gone" "he's Wally this could be a trick.." he said as if trying to convince himself

A thousand memories came back to her. Their first kiss, the promises, and the day they moved into their own house, their first mission together, how much they hated each other in the beginning, the night they broke up, and the night she told him she loved nightwing. She might've broken up with him but she still loved him. But he was gone, their goofy fun loving speedster was gone. She cried, she held nightwing close and they cried.

She knew it was hard for him, he had lost everything he loved at a young age, he had lost his brother, now his brother was gone to. And she got the pain, her parents weren't dead but her mom was close and she didn't act like it but when her dad tried to kill her it still cut deep, and now her best friend and ex was dead.

"we have to tell them" it was the first thing the flash had said in a while, she understood wallys parents had to know.

"ill tell them" she said

And she did. She was in their living room an hour later telling the parents of her dead ex that their child was dead.

"this is really hard for me" she said a tear slipped down her cheek

"its about wally" two more tears

"he..he was running with flash and impulse but he couldn't keep up and the kinetic energy kept hitting him and.." she was rambiling, trying to speak through the sobs that kept sneaking up her throat.

"it killed him, he vanished, batman said that the energy took all of his until he just disappeared." Her voice trailed off and she looked up at them in time to be pulled into their inbrace.


	11. the funeral

So the last chapter was hard to right.. it was requested that I have some spitfire in there somewhere so I did.

-arty-

She's always hated funerals and since she's joined the team there's been plenty. But attending one with no body to be buried was awful. No casket just the team, the league and some parents in a room wearing black and crying on each other's shoulders. She half expected Wally to walk through the door but he never did. The truth was hard to swallow he was gone.

It was weird actually; the rest of the world was celebrating freedom from the reach. But the heroes that saved it were not. Him being gone through her off, she had no one to yell at for eating the last of well everything. She had to cook smaller portions when she was cooking for the team, she had one less training partner, and sometimes she found herself asking for Wally's opinion but finding he wasn't there. It wasn't just her though m'gann woke up screaming his name, connor was more quite than usual, and she found kaldur crying multiple times.

But dick was the worst because he left. That hurt a lot her best friend had just died and her boyfriend had disappeared, he wasn't a debrief on the last mission and batgirl informed us she was taking over but that didn't ,make her angry the fact that he was next to her at this funeral comforting her did. Just like everyone else when she needed them the most they were gone.

"even Cheshire stopped to apologize?" m'gann asked after artemis told her that everyone had stopped by her apartment to give condolences.

"yeah"

"Kaldur said he was gone but I thought..but you guys are.."

" I know were together, and I know he's upset. But that doesn't mean he can just leave me when I need him the most." She broke down then. Ya he must miss Wally but so did everyone else.

"Shh Artemis he'll come back, did you check the manor?" m'gann asked

"Ya, ya I did Alfred said 'master Grayson has not been home since the third'" she said in a bad British accent

M'gann didn't say anything after that just pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way, crying over Wally, crying over everything they've held in the last five years.

She woke on her couch and walked to the bathroom. The reflection in the mirror was awful. Her eyes were blood shot, her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty and stained. She thanked god dick wasn't here and got ready for the day the best way she could.

- I promise there will be traugh in the next chapter-


	12. never let me go

-Arty-

**4 months later October 7****th**** 2am **

She didn't know much, her mind was fuzzy as she sat up in bed. Only one realization _he_ was back, of course her boy friend or ex ,it had been 4 month so she didn't really know the status of their relationship, had snuck into her apartment at least once a week thinking she didn't know and just made sure she was okay. But Artemis wasn't, so this time she went into the kitchen poured two cups of coffee, sat down at the kitchen table and waited till she knew he was near.

"Dick I know you're there, I always do." Her voice came out raspier then usual

"Looks like I got rusty" he said stepping out of the shadows and taking a seat"

"Or you wanted me to know you were there" she said

"I didn't think you wanted to see me after my disappearance"

"You've never been more wrong boy wonder." She hoped his detective skills picked up on her pain.

"Look Artemis I had to leave after Wally died...it was all to much" he explained.

"IT WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOU! Do you even understand how much it hurt me? Him dying hurt so much and on top of that pain my _boyfriend _decided to disappear for four months leaving my with nothing. I had no one to comfort me. Sure the team tried but no one was as close to him than we were! You left me when I needed you the most" her voice echoed around her apartment.

"I had to leave! Don't you get it! Everyone I love leaves or dies...I...I couldn't let you die to, after Wally died I realized it. My mom and dad, Jason, and now Wally are all died everyone I ever loved. I couldn't let you be next." His voice was barely a whisper, he looked tired and broken.

"I'm won't ever leave you dick."

"I'm not going to let you die Artemis"

"And I'm not going to let you go this time, not without me. Either I go or you stay."

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you"

"Then save me before I get hurt" she didn't know who was moving closer to who but with each word they were inching closer.

"I don't know how"

"Keep me and don't let me go again." Their noses brushed and she reached up to remove his mask.

"Only if you keep mine" he whispered his blue eyes locked with hers.

"I never let go" she said.

Their lips met with desperation, his lips were rough and warm just like she remembered. She knew then that he wasn't going anywhere without her, they'd fix their hearts together.


	13. welcome home

So I guess you guys like it? Any requests?

-arty-

She woke up to the smell of pancakes, her stomach growled in response so she got up and searched for some clean clothes.

"God I need to do laundry" she mumbled as she through on a tank top and jeans.

She walked into her kitchen to find dick shirtless with her mother's old apron around his waist, with a giggle she walked by him and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Care to tell me why you're wearing that with no shirt on" she said

"I uh spilled batter on I so I through it in the wash, why does it distract you" he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned

"What there to be distracted by" she said faking innocence

"That's just rude arty" he handed her a plate of pancakes and walked to the table, she followed and sat down next to him.

"You thin you'd be willing to visit the team today?" she asked while shoving a bite of pancake in her mouth.

"I'd have to think about it."

"Please dick, its not the same. Bat girl maybe a great leader but she's not you." She pleaded

"I can't just take the team from her"

"It's your team, you helped make it. Kaldur and I need you, m'gann and connor need you."

"Okay arty ill visit but I'm not sure I'll stay, after Wally..."

"Him dying isn't your fault, it's the reaches" it was the truth too, if the reach hadn't invaded wally would still be alive along with aqua girl. She knew in time her boyfriend would come to understand that he wasn't cursed death just came with the job, saving people was bound to be dangerous.

"thanks arty"

"its my job to comfort you"

"not after me..' she rushed to kiss him, she knew what he was about to say so kissing him was a sign of forgiveness.

"you taste like syrup"

"crap we have to go see Alfred and batman" she said jumping up and putting on her shoes

"why in the world did that make you think of them" he said

"I may have gone over to the manor to have pancakes a couple times while you were gone" she said with a shrug. "Alfred makes the best pancakes, also Bruce is nice" he looked shocked

"You get along with batman, the man raised me and I don't even get along with him"

"that's because you two are super stubborn, now let's go" walking out the door she breathed in the cold Gotham air and put her hand into her pockets, she stopped only to turn around and shout 'hurry up Grayson" to her slow boyfriend and ran to the manor.

Knocking on the door, she was surprised to see Bruce open the door. She smiled and stepped away to let him see dick was behind her.

"he came back" she told him

"Always knew he would, welcome back son" she watched the man she knew as cold batman pull the boy he raised and obviously cared for into a hug.

"Alfred, the boys home" he shouted into the house "and he brought Artemis" he smiled down at her knowing that she brought him home, Knowing that she convinced him to stay.

"I'll make some tea master Wayne " she heard from inside the house.

"come in, come in" bruce ushered them inside probably wanting to here dicks adventures while he was gone. We followed the business man into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She picked up the warm tea cup and took a sip, letting the tea warm her all the way to her toes. She sat waiting for dick to explain his travels.

"well I guess it starts the day wally…ceased…"

~cackles into the sunset~ cliff hanger!


	14. slightly embarassed but good to be home

-nightwing-

"After he died I knew I had to get away, it seemed like it was my fault that he was dead, that anyone was dead as leader I took responsibility for it. So I gave batgirl the team and left. at first I just kind of wandered around Gotham, sometimes at night id visit artemis or the team, even you two." He lowered his head in shame but kept talking " I noticed the Hayley circus was in town, so I visited it and as it turned out they needed an acrobat so I…I joined it until the left the country , I didn't want to be that far away in case there was an emergency here and you guys needed me." He looked up to artemis and their eyes locked and she gave him a weak smile.

"You've been gone four months, what else did you do." She asked

" I did a bit of crime fighting so I wouldn't be rusty, not a lot just stopped robbers, rescued people from the smaller villains while you guys were taking care of sports master and lex Luther."

He took of sip of tea hoping it would clear the lump in his throat, setting it down on the cup with a little more force than usual making it slosh over the edges and spill onto the table. Alfred stood up and grabbed a table cloth and wiped up the mess, while he did he gave dick a look as if to say "_we'll keep going_" dick sighed and cleared his throat.

"that went on for awhile but I got bored so I kind of snuck into the bat cave and looked at the missions and chose he most low-key one, the one no one would notice if I took it."

"Which one" Bruce asked

"That oil rig off the coast if California that was taken over, the one with all the hostages" he answered in a weak voice, he must of looked like a guilty child.

"I wondered about that one" Bruce mumbled

"Ya maybe you should find a new password…not that I wouldn't be able to hack it of course, I'm the son of the world's best detective.." He had never claimed to be Bruce's son but it felt right now. He watched as the words flashed across Bruce's eyes, watched as he got up and walked around the table to hug him.

"Its could to have you back,son" Bruce pulled away and patted him on the sholder "not to be nosy but how did you end up _here_" he asked

"I well… I was visiting artemis and she caught me.." a snort came from acrossed the table and every one looked over to the blonde archer

"if you think I didn't realize that you snuck into my apartment every night at 2am for two weeks you , you are seriously delusional boy wonder" artemis said

"I like her master Richard" Alfred said from his spot over the stove

"anyway… she sat down at her kitchen table with two coffees and told me to come out of the shadows, and after talking she made me realize that I belonged here.." he said

"talking, more like kissing" the butler mumbled

"Alfred!" he yelped. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and looked over to see if artemis was blushing also only surprised to find her rocking back in the chair laughing her ass off, she looked up to see him blushing and cackled some more. He turned his head to glare at the highly amused butler who only smiled and said "welcome home master Grayson" and went back to cooking lunch.

He turned his head again to look at his girlfriend and Bruce, who seemed to be in a long conversation about something. He smiled at the seen, it seemed like everything might be alright if he stayed.


	15. the mission

-arty-

Saying it was good to have nightwing back was an understatement, the whole team missed him even connor practically tackled him to the ground. Maybe it was the fact that when he disappeared no one knew if he had _disappeared_ or not, they didn't know how hard Wally's death hit him.

It was a beautiful scene, m'gann was baking cookies while connor stood nearby artemis guessed that they were together again, beast boy was arguing with impulse and blue beetle over who would win in a fight bane or the joker, aqua lad was talking to bumble bee and guardian.

**Recognize batman**

The zeta tubes voice rang out across the cave and everyone stopped what they were doing and walked toward batman, they all knew what batman's visits meant a new mission.

"Team looks like we have a new villain" he said bringing up the profile

"He's the ruler of a small island off the coast of Iceland, called aeldre"

"Which is Danish for legacy" batgirl piped in.

"The leaders name is king ran, he has developed a new weapon that could destroy a small country like its enemy, levetid. And I need you to take that weapon before they destroy levetid."

"Why does levetid matter, it's just a small country" lagans asked. Everyone's head flipped around to look at the fish boy, we all knew m'gann dumped him but we didn't know how hard he took it.

"Well lagan since you asked" batman pulled up a picture of the small island and pointed to it. "This island is very important to the U.S, it's one of the biggest trader we have, in addition to that the princess is set to marry the prince of Spain and if he doesn't then he may wage war, and that lagan would be bad."

"Team do you understand what you have to do" we nodded

"Nightwing will lead this mission, be careful everyone we don't know how dangerous this man is" with a swish of his cape he was gone, and we were left staring at nightwing,

"Ah yeah nightwing's leading us" beast boy said. She watched batgirl flush, the girl wasn't a bad leader but we all knew nightwing was… well nightwing/

"Beast boy don't be rude" m'gann scolded

"Team we'll be going in two teams, connor, impulse, Artemis, m'gann, robin and I will be alpha"

"Batgirl, lagan, beast boy, blue beetle, bumble bee, guardian, and wonder girl, will be beta. Bat girl will be beta. If you have any questions contact me over m'gann mind link do not talk over comps, like batman said we don't know who this man is. And team be careful" everyone nodded understanding nightwing's worry. The two teams split up alpha took m'ganns Plane and beta took the super scooter.

It was a long way from Mt. justice to aeldre, at least four hours and with every passing hour she got more anxious. It was the first time in a long time that she got to fight next to him, and she couldn't wait. The whole flight was silent every ones energy was on high, mystery missions were no one knew the risk were favorites among the team. The only member who didn't look excited was nightwing he looked terrified.

She smiled and stood up and walked to her boyfriend to to his level and kissed him on the cheek.

"you'll do great dick, I know you will. Just relax okay?" she whispered

He mearly nodded, but the small smile told her that hed be just fine.


	16. i promise

-Arty-

They landed on aeldre around 6am; she understood what batman meant when he said it was one of the U.S biggest traders for a tiny island it had so many farms and forests it looked straight out of a storybook all medieval like.

They landed in one of the forests and started to hike their way to the castle. The forest was beautiful, it had just rained and the sun was catching the water making the rain drops shine.

"Hey if this goes well we should so come here for a vacation" she said over the mind link.

"When do we ever get a vacation arty" m'gann said.

She sighed "good point, it's just so..." She stopped realizing she said it out loud and through her hand over her mouth.

"So wonderland" a familiar voice said. She spun around to find whoever said it but was out of luck.

"Up here…sis" she looked up in the trees to find the masked face of her sister.

"Now if this is wonderland, and I'm the Cheshire, that makes you Alice" she paused to look up and the team "on our way to kill the jabberwocky I see"

"Why are you here" Artemis growled

"For you actually, me and Roy need a babysitter" her sister said

"Cheshire, I'm on a mission" she hissed. But her sister didn't seem to care; she took off her baby sling and jumped down to Artemis.

"Please Artemis, dad has called in a favor and I can't let her get hurt" she pleaded

Artemis looked towards the team, it was the first mission and maybe dangerous but she knew that if her dad called in a favor it be even more dangerous, she sighed.

"Nightwing I know..." he stopped her and nodded.

She looked toward her sister and nodded; she watched her sister relax and realized that even though she left _her_ as a child she would do anything to protect her child. Her sister gave her various instructions on how to care for the baby girl, and after a couple minutes handed her the child. Artemis cradled her niece in her arms, it was weird to have something so small and yet so alive in her arms.

"What's her name" she asked looking up at her sister, but she had disappeared.

"Just like the Cheshire cat" she mumbled under her breath.

"Go back to the bioship" she hear nightwing's voice say to her over the link

"What?" she said, shifting the baby in her arms.

"We can't risk it" he said firmly.

"I don't…I don't know how to care for this thing!" she panicked

She watched nightwing look around at everyone else

"Nope" impulse said

"Dude I'm only a couple years old myself" connor joked

"Martians grow faster than humans" m'gann answered

"No way bro" robin said

Nightwing sighed and looked to m'gann, she smiled

"What "she asked

"Can you take this mission" he asked

M'gann eyes widened but she nodded, nightwing's shoulders relaxed and he stood straighter and looked around the team.

"remember what you have to do, get in, get the weapon, and get out, and remember no matter what don't use the comps" he said. The team nodded in understanding. "The castle is just a couple more miles ahead you should get there by 8. Go" and like that the rest of the team had disappeared.

"You think Miss Martian can handle it" she said aloud after they got farther enough away.

"I hope so" he said

"Thanks for helping, I'm not sure why she didn't drop the baby with Roy" she said smiling down at the baby, who cooed back.

"I was wondering the same thing, ill scan her when we get back" he said leaning down to look at the baby.

"You can't do that to a child!" she said

"Why not it won't hurt them" he said simply

"You still can't, god who raised you?"

"Batman, batman raised me"

"I need to talk to that man if he's ever going to baby sit our kids" she said, realizing what she said she suddenly found the trees interesting trying not to look at her boyfriend.

"Our kids" he said

"Yes, think of this as a practice run" she said trying to hide the blush.

"Fine I won't _scan_ her, but I will pat her down" he said brushing away a branch that hid the bioship, and opened the door.

"The only patting you will be doing is patty cake" she said walking in behind him.

"For someone who claimed you don't know babies you sure do" he said

"Maybe I wanted to see how good you were with children" she said

Artemis handed him the baby and watched the girl grab at his hair, he pouted and told her not to but every time he removed her tiny hands shed find a new place to put then.

"Artemis…she wont stop" he whined

"Then stop pulling her hands away" she said. It was amusing watching dick Grayson fuss over a baby. She went back to trying to get the baby bottle warm, but stopped when she heard a loud "OW" and the baby started wailing.

"What did you do?" she asked

"She started it" he said.

"Really dick, she's only a year old she didn't start anything now calm her down"

"I thought this was baby training, you have to help to she's your niece." He said/

"Fine hand me her" she demanded.

He smiled and handed her the crying baby, she reached into the bag Cheshire gave her, grabbed a binky and stuck it in the baby's mouth.

"What's her name" nightwing asked

"She disappeared before I had the chance to ask" she replied

"Well what are we going to call her" he asked toying with the bottle in his hands

"I don't know" she said

"How about… Mary" he said. She looked at him quizzically. "it was my mother's name" he said seeing the look she gave him.

Artemis didn't know much about his past, she knew he was adopted when he was nine, that he was in the haly's the circus, but that was it.

"Dick what happened to them…Your parents I mean" she asked.

"They were in the circus…"

-Nightwing-

"They were amazing trapeze artists they did an act for haly circus along with my cousin john and aunt Karla. One night they were performing a mob boss…zucco came in he was trying to extort money from jack haly, the ring leader. He refused and as revenge zucco sabotaged my parents act, they all fell to their deaths. My uncle rick survived but he couldn't take care of me. Batman adopted me and we brought zucco to justice…I was only nine when they died" he cried, batman's protégé cried. He had only let people see him cry a couple of times.

"But revenge for him killing them wasn't enough, having them die…growing up with that…I watched them die Artemis, and I'll continue to watch them die every time I shut my eyes." It was true every dream I had was about them, watching his mother reach for him and then her falling. Sometimes it was him falling to his death. He couldn't even count how many times Bruce had ran in his room at two am shaking him awake to stop his screaming.

He felt arms rap around him, he felt a hand wipe away his many tears that wouldn't stop, he felt a lot of things but he only saw that night, he only saw his family plummeting to their deaths, he only heard the many screams that filled the tent, he remembered thinking he could jump too when he saw their broken bodies on the ground, he remembered jack pulling him down the stairs and away from them.

He would've stayed in the memories if it wasn't for the warmth he felt next him, he lifted his head and broke away from the thought and craned to look at his girlfriend that was wrapped around him, tears streaming down her face.

He looked down at the baby who was asleep on a matt in front of them, he smiled. The tiny baby who was the child of a super villain, it may be that but it still has love. He prayed that this child would have the childhood that neither Artemis nor he got.

Hopefully this one would be free of the super hero life, or the villain life.

"Are child, Artemis are child will grow with love. It won't know vengeance. It won't know the burden of the life's we lead" he whispered, smoothing down her hair he realized it was true he would make it true.


	17. hey guys

Er hey guys, its been awhile my computer got messed up and ive only just got it back . you guys want me to update but I don't really know where to go with it. So if you have any suggestions or anything you guys want feel free to do the review thing …..bye!


End file.
